FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to directional lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to an illumination device for providing aesthetically pleasing low wattage lighting to areas requiring directional lighting such as driveways, the device including a vertically adjustable canopy able to adjust the amount of light projecting to the horizon.